bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Construction Psyched!
*Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Liz The Construction Worker *El Dozer *Gigantosaurus *Constructasaurs '''Construction Psyched '''is the 13th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of the series. Gil and Goby play at a construction site and see what's going on there. They tell everybody but Goby then realizes he forgot his dump truck toy there. After going back to the site and having no luck, the Guppies become interested i n learning all about construction.The guppies and Mr. Grouper went to the construction vehicle rodeo. They saw three dump trucks and a bulldozer called El Dozer. When suddenly Goby saw his dump truck on the ground where El Dozer want to push. So the quickly hopped on the crane and grabbed the toy before it was buried. *Is There A Job I Can Do For You - Pop Song *Push That Dirt Away - Dance Song *A Sandwich and Crane-Berry Juice - Lunch Joke The episode starts when Molly was trying to say “It’s time for Bubble Guppies!”, when Gil interrupted her by backing up his dump truck. But when he wants to dump the dirt, it got stuck and Gil checks on it. When it suddenly starts working again, the dirt fell on him. And the theme song plays Gil and Goby were playing with their bulldozer and dump truck in a pile of dirt. When they suddenly sees a construction site with bulldozer and dump trucks and they want the class to know. When they reach the school, Goby left his dump truck at the pile of dirt. When the guppies and Mr. Grouper got there, it was gone. They asked one of the workers, and she doesn’t know. And they were fascinated by the construction vehicles. And they think about it. Molly sings Is There A Job I Can Do For You. Deema teaches Oona how to pickup and put objects with a crane. But they have to match the things they pickup with the object on the ground. Gil cleaned the place and puts all the dirt back on the dump truck. But suddenly the switch turns, and dumps the dirt again. Eventhough he is using an umbrella, he’s still crushed by the dirt. Nonny arranged traffic because a construction vehicle (Mr. Grouper) is backing up and lets Molly and Gil go through when the path is clear. Goby is still sad because he lost his dump truck, so he played dinosaurs. Molly and Gil asked how he’s doing, and Gil cheers him up by saying that he will search the site again for his dump truck. Then, it’s time to go Outside. Oona and Nonny were cavemen in Happy Valley. One day, it was very hot in Happy Valley, so they decided to make a swimming pool. To build it, they used special dinosaurs called constructosaurs. Constructosaurs consists of Pushosaurs, who pushes rocks, and Digosaurs, who digs holes. When suddenly, a gigantosaurus appears and scrambles the constructosaurs. So Oona and Nonny match each dinosaurs. Once they done it, they continue building and the swimm ing pool is done. When suddenly gigantosaurus appeared again to go inside the pool. And then the story ends and Gil sings: Push That Dirt Away Gil is using a crane by opening and closing its claws. When the claws are stuck open, Gil checks the claw and suddenly it closed, and grabs Gil. The guppies and Mr. Grouper went to the construction vehicle rodeo. They saw 3 dump trucks and a bulldozer called El Dozer. When suddenly Goby saw his dump truck on the ground where El Dozer want to push. So they quickly hopped on the crane and grabbed the toy before it was buried. Gil is making fun of El Dozer. When suddenly El Dozer heard and chases Gil then the closing theme plays. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character